Erotica
The guild Erotica is led by Lethal-Damage, a 199 Sram, and was formed in January of 2007 and is at the time of this edit a level 45 guild. What Erotica Stands For E'qual '''R'espect 'O'f 'T'eam 'I'ndividualities 'C'onquering 'A'chievments We strive to form strong bonds in friendships and to work as a team to achieve our goals. The members' ages range from as young as 12 to nearly 40. Only people who show a mature attitude to the game are welcome in our guild. We do not tolerate childish behavior in the guild from any of the members. We are not a part of our guild to have demands asked of us constantly, while we are happy to help people obtain their goals, we are not a charity and will not tolerate constant demands for equips, items or attention. There are some members who are content to work alone, and others who always wish to work in a team. Everyone has their own ways of achieving their dofus dreams and individuality is respected. Our guild chat is mostly random chatter, being anything from the weather to our real lives or the game. We use this channel for our entertainment and to get to know each member. The only restriction in the guild chat channel is that we do not like to see foul and vulgar language used. We also request that english be the main language used. '''Server: Rushu Alignment: Mixed Ranks A member's rank in the guild is not usually considered as important. Everyone is treated as equal regardless of their rank and level. Our members are here to be surrounded by friends, they are not here to be on power trips relating to ranks and levels. The only ranks that are considered as mildly important are those of leadership. These 3 ranks are the Leader, The Second In Command, and Governors. Leader is clear,second in commands are helping leader with the guild running, governers are helping second in commands helping a leader (O.o) Any member who didn't hit magic 100 yet will be ranked as a scout. The few alts we have in a guild are all rank servant. After you hit lvl 100 (big gratz!),you becoming a reservist until lvl 120,from lvl 120 to 140 you are a guard,140-150 a protector and if you manage to lvl up a bit more you can call yourself a chosen one ;) Whenever you need something from perc, you don't have to go to the place and collect it, that's why we have our treasurers,special rank for perc collecters. Level and Activity Requirements Erotica is recruiting from the general public of dofus players. To enter our guild it is prefered to know and be friends with someone that is already a long term member, but exceptions will be made. If you are determined to become a member of our guild you will follow our process of applying via the written application on our forum and then answering any questions asked by the interviewing officer online at the time of you request to join. We will not be accepting new members under level 100 even though we do have some lower levels in the guild. This is to keep our levels in balance. Homes and Paddocks We currently do not have any guild owned paddocks or homes. As the guild grows both in size and level, we plan to purchse a home and a paddock, depending on member's preferences and our resources available at the time of purchase. If you're a breeder interested in joining us, but require a paddock and want to know when we will have one, you're encouraged to either: a) PM our leader, Lethal-Damage, in game and ask. He will be the one that will decide when we will be purchasing what and how long it will take. b) PM any memeber in game, who can then relay the message to a leader who can provide an answer if Lethal is not on. c) Sign up on our forum below and leave a post, or email an admin directly at the email provided below. Our guild is a family , it isn’t a half way house to be in and use till you can be accepted into a major guild. Website and Off line Communications Erotica has a guild forum which can be found at http://dofuserotica.forumotion.co.uk/. Every member is expected to be registered here and use the forum as a place to communicate with all members. Here you will find an application to the guild and more information about us. If you wish to become a member of Erotica, fill out the application and send it via email to dofus.erotica@gmail.com. Your application will then be viewed and considered, you will be then PM'd in game along with an email reply for a more one-on-one interview. Because of time zones and people's real-life commitments, not all members get to see each other ingame as often as they would like. The forum is there for all to communicate whenever it is convenient. The members post their items and resources they have to sell, their professions, as well as their highs and lows in the game. Thank you for taking the time to read about our guild, and happy Dofusing!